Caught Up In You
by GoldenNickel
Summary: Hermione is frustrated by her affections for Luna. Femmeslash. Don't like, don't read. Mentions of Harry/Ron, and Ginny/Neville. ONE SHOT!


**This was written by the request of my annoying but amazing best friend. I hope you like it :)**

**Set after the war, in Ginny and Luna's 7th year when Hermione returns for her own 7th year.  
><strong>

Ginny had almost finished her potions essay when Hermione slammed her book on the table, causing the younger girl to jump, and spill her ink all over essay.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione!" Ginny yelled, hastily trying to rub the ink off her parchment.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said quickly, waving her wand and dissolving the extra ink from Ginny's essay.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

Hermione stayed silent for a bit before finally exploding with her explanation.

"She's infuriating! I don't know how she makes me feel this way, but she does!"

"Um…who are we talking about, exactly?" Ginny asked slowly, "Just so I know…"

"Luna, of course!" Hermione yelled as if it was obvious, "The girl is absolutely infuriating!"

"Um…" Ginny said, her eyebrows shooting up so high that Hermione couldn't see them through her hair.

"This morning she spent half an hour telling me about some new creature she'd supposedly seen, and do you know what I did?"

"What?"

"I _listened!_" Hermione exclaimed, "Half an hour of that rubbish, and I couldn't bring myself to tell her how ridiculous it was! You know why? Because I saw how her eyes lit up as she talked about that creature, and I couldn't bring myself to crush her happiness."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but Hermione kept talking.

"And then last week, she took me on some ridiculous adventure into the forbidden forest to see the Thestrals, and I followed because I was afraid she'd get hurt!"

Again, Ginny tried to reply but Hermione cut her off.

"And then there was breakfast today…she was laughing with one of the other Ravenclaws, and I had to stop myself from marching over there and kissing her. Her smile makes me smile, her laugh makes me happy, her eyes are beautiful….I can't get her out of my head."

"Are you done now?" Ginny asked, and Hermione nodded. "If you want my opinion, I say just make a move. Tell her that you fancy her."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"You're smart…you'll figure it out." Ginny grinned.

"Come on. You're supposed to be helpful…how did you get together with Neville?"

"I don't know," Ginny shrugged, "It just sort of happened. After Harry and I broke up, he was there to comfort me, you know?"  
>"I didn't know you were that upset about it," Hermione said, letting the subject change.<p>

"I wasn't, really," Ginny said, smiling, "Harry and Ron are too adorable together. I wasn't gonna get in the way of true love, was I? But Neville likes to think he saved me like a knight in shining armor. Don't tell him, kay?" The red-headed girl winked, causing Hermione to laugh. "Now, about Luna…you could just, oh I don't know, walk up to her and tell her the truth."

"That'll never work," Hermione said, sighing and slumping back in her chair.

"Yeah, since when does telling the truth work?" Ginny asked, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"You know what I mean," Hermione said, "I mean, what if she doesn't feel the same way? I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Some things are worth taking a chance," Ginny said.

* * *

><p>Luna was sitting by the Lake when she heard footsteps behind her.<p>

"Hello Hermione Granger," Luna said dreamily, not looking at her.

"How'd you know it was me? And why do you always call me 'Hermione Granger'?"

"Well, that is your name, right?" Luna asked, looking at the older girl and smiling.

Hermione smiled back and then answered. "Well, yes. But we're friends; you don't always have to use my last name."

"Okay," Luna said, staring out over the Lake.

"What are you doing out here, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Looking for Aquavirius Maggots," Luna stated.

Hermione briefly remembered Luna mentioning the imaginary creature during their trip to the department of mysteries 3 years ago, but dismissed it.

"Oh…cool…um, Luna?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I want to ask you."

"What is it, 'Mione?"

Hermione's eyes widened as Luna used her friends' nickname for her. Luna was the only one that had never called her that.

"'Mione?"

"That's what Ginny sometimes calls you, right?" Luna asked, smiling at Hermione, "I thought you liked it."

"I-I do." Hermione felt herself blush, and looked down at the grass.

"Hermione, you're acting strange."

Hermione huffed at being called strange by none other than Loony Lovegood, but stopped herself from saying anything.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to Hogsmeade on the trip tomorrow."

"I thought we were already going together," Luna said, still staring intently at the water.

Hermione sighed and put her hand on the other girls cheek. She made her look her in the eyes, and then smiled.

"I mean…would you like to go out on a date with me?"

For the first time ever, Hermione saw shock covering Luna's features.

"You mean…as a couple?"

Hermione nodded.

After a few moments of painful silence, Luna's features softened into a dreamy smile.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>"She said yes!" Hermione let out a very un-Hermione-ish squeal that made Ginny laugh.<p>

"I'm glad for you."

"I hope you don't mind us going to Hogsmeade together," Hermione said.

"It's ok, 'Mione," Ginny smiled, "I'm sure I can survive by myself in Hogsmeade for a few hours."

Hermione laughed and fell backwards onto her bed, smiling happily.

* * *

><p>Luna and Hermione walked into the Three Broomsticks together hand in hand. They sat at a table and Hermione walked up to the counter and came back with two glasses of cherry syrup and soda with ice and a small umbrella in the glasses.<p>

"Thank you," Luna said quietly, and Hermione could have sworn she saw the girl blush.

"Um, I wasn't sure if you like it, but it sounded good so I ordered it…" Hermione said, "I hope you don't mind."

"I love it," Luna smiled after taking a sip. "It's delicious."

* * *

><p>"You look ridiculous," Luna laughed, glancing over at Hermione again.<p>

Hermione was still trying to fix her hair, looking rather sour. Luna couldn't help but let out another laugh.

"It's not funny."

"Oh, but it is," Luna said, "You should see yourself." She pulled out a small mirror from her purse, and gave it to Hermione.

Hermione looked into the mirror and laughed.

"Okay, I do look ridiculous," she said.

The two had ventured into Zonko's joke shop and Hermione had mistakenly tried a bite of what appeared to be a normal candy bar. Given that they were in a joke shop, she should have known better. The candy had given her quite a shock, literally. Now her hair was standing on end, refusing to behave properly.

"Here," Luna said, taking the candy bar from Hermione's hand. She took a small bite, and her hair stood on end as well.

"Luna," Hermione laughed, "You didn't have to do that."

"Now we can look ridiculous together," Luna smiled.

* * *

><p>When they got back to Hogwarts, Hermione and Luna made their way back to the Lake, where they sat by the tree and looked out over the lake. Their hair had gone back to normal by now.<p>

"I had a good day," Hermione found herself saying. She took Luna's hand in her own and leaned on her shoulder.

"So did I," Luna said, "It was fun."  
>"I…I really like you, Luna," Hermione said.<p>

"Why?" Luna shocked her by saying.

"What do you mean, why?" Hermione asked.

"Well…we're nothing alike, really. So why do you like me?"

Hermione couldn't lie to Luna. "I really don't know. You annoy me to no ends sometimes, but the rest of the time…you're all I think about. I always want to be near you. I even want to listen to you talk about your ridiculous imaginary creatures."

"They're not imaginary," Luna stated, and Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Right, sorry. But…I may not always agree with stuff you think, but…you make me happy, Luna."

"You make me happy, too."

Hermione, in a moment of bravery, sat up and looked at Luna. She quickly leaned in and closed the distance between their lips.

It was a short kiss, but the best one Hermione had ever had. It made her feel like her hair was standing on end with electricity again, and this time she didn't mind so much. Luna smiled her dreamy smile, and stared into Hermione's eyes.

She leaned towards the older girl, and then they were kissing again. Hermione and Luna laid back on the grass and entwined their arms around each other, kissing. When they finally pulled away, Hermione was breathless.

"Um…" was all she could think to say.

Luna stood up and pulled Hermione to her feet.

"You're very beautiful," she said, tilting her head to the side. Hermione blushed, "I had a wonderful time, 'Mione. Thank you for taking me to Hogsmeade."

"I had a great time, too," Hermione said, "Do you want to go out again sometime?"

"Of course," Luna smiled, giving Hermione a quick kiss on the lips before walking away, leaving Hermione alone.

This was going to be an interesting relationship.

**Reviews would be amazing...so I know if it's awful or not. It WAS forced, after all. that's right, I'm looking at you, Amber...I hope you're happy :P Anyway, reviews please :D**


End file.
